It is generally known, that the guided movement of a table surface can be accomplished by means of installed edge rails beneath the table surface in combination with running rails arranged on the sides of the table support or the table legs. With an apparatus of this kind one can, for example, make a table surface movable on a table frame. It is also known in principle to tilt working surfaces of tables, for ergometric reasons, relative to the bearing plane of the working surface. Especially drawing tables of plastic material are equipped today with simple folding mechanisms, which make a specific tilting position possible, for example through upward folding of the working surface and locking with tightening elements. However, the danger of failure of these elements is evident with tilting or folding apparatus according to the prior art and can cause damage to or destruction of the tilting or folding mechanisms, particularly of heavy, massive working surfaces or tables, for example of massive wood. For the purpose of a healthy working place climate, it is especially desirable to use natural materials, for example massive wood.
In view of this, the invention has as its object to develop a table with a movable working surface relative to the prior art, so that also heavy, massive working surfaces, especially of massive wood, can be securely fixed at a certain inclination and horizontal relative to the support plane of the table frame, with simultaneously simple and force-saving handling, in order to achieve ergonomically favorable working conditions for the user. Also, the construction should be as simple and economical as possible to produce.